<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faulty Resolve by beautybydaysi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100694">Faulty Resolve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/pseuds/beautybydaysi'>beautybydaysi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UsoLu and the Many Tropes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, POV Changes With Chapter, POV Monkey D. Luffy, POV Usopp, Pirate Hunter Monkey D. Luffy, Rating May Change, References to Canon, Sexual Tension, Slight Adult Language, To Be Edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/pseuds/beautybydaysi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Hunter Monkey D. Luffy is an excellent pirate hunter with his crew compiled of Nami, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook.</p>
<p>Everything in his pirate hunting career comes to a halt when he captures the bravest warrior of the sea, God Usopp. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UsoLu and the Many Tropes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>beautybydaysi's UsoLu Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faulty Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Behold, Lusopp/UsoLu fans, I have returned. It is good to be back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy is happy doing what he loves: capturing pirates and turning them in for their crimes. The beris pile up every time and it never fails to make him smile. But there were times when he was starting to grow tired of the constant fight. He didn't realize that until he captured God Usopp and his pet.</p><p>Luffy had tracked God Usopp down. His charts went from Syrup Village all the way to Whole Cake Island. The man must have loved sweets because he stayed there for six months.</p><p>How the man didn't get killed by the Big Mom Pirates shocked Luffy. Yet, at the same time he felt angry because the man was a filthy pirate. Those nasty things shouldn’t be trusted.</p><p>But now it was Monkey D. Luffy's duty to capture the man and turn him in for 200,000,000 beris.</p><p>Luffy's intel, an intense redhead named Nami and a raven-haired beauty named Robin, told Luffy that God Usopp was now in Mock Town. It seemed that the man simply enjoys sailing with no real course.</p>
<hr/><p>24 Hours Earlier</p><p>Pub and Pies was loud for a Tuesday night. Patrons were laughing and drinking their troubles away. If they weren’t drinking copious amounts of alcohol, they were eating the pie. According to Nami, they had the greatest pie in the Grand Line. Luffy will have to purchase some.</p><p>Luffy frowned when he entered the bar; he looked down at the wanted poster in his hand. Wasting no time, he walked to a round table. Monkey D. Luffy was not a man to diddle-daddle. Nami had told him to scan the area before barging in, but that’s not how Luffy does business. </p><p>At the table, two men wearing flannel shirts and a man wearing an oversized trench coat were chatting about the cherry pie. One man with brown medium-length hair was eating a salad. The other flannel wearing man was gobbling up the pie. The trench coat guy was staring at the other two.</p><p>The man eating the pie noticed Luffy, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Luffy held up the wanted poster for the man to see. “I’m looking for this guy!”</p><p>The man licked the excess syrup off his bottom lip and smirked, “Buy me a beer then I’ll tell you.” He winked.</p><p>Luffy scoffed, “Fine.” Luffy walked to the counter and ordered the man the cheapest beer. The barkeep with a bushy mustache looked at the pie-enthusiast then back to Luffy and shook his head. Luffy noted, “Pie guy comes here often.”</p><p>The man dejectedly sighed, “Unfortunately, yes.”</p><p>Luffy frowned and held up the wanted poster, “While we’re at it, have you seen this guy?”</p><p>“Nah, I haven’t seen him…” The barkeep started sweating, seeming to remember something. “I… I haven’t seen him at all. Nope.”</p><p>Luffy raised an eyebrow and smacked the wooden countertop, “You sure?”</p><p>“Y-yes. I’m sure.”</p><p>When he returned with the beer after scaring the daylights out of the poor barkeep, the pie-enthusiast beamed at him and gladly snatched it. He took a swig and set the bottle down. “God Usopp has a few rooms at Tropical Hotel.”</p><p>“A few rooms? Are you sure? God Usopp has eight-hundred crew members.” Luffy wouldn't lie when he thought that God Usopp had his crew of eight-hundred men and ladies. But that would be impossible because eight hundred people couldn’t fit in two small hotel rooms. The occupants would be in the woodworks.</p><p>The man who’d do anything for a pie blinked slowly and smirked, “Buy me more beer, yeah?”</p><p>The salad-eater guy frowned, “Stop being a jerk.”</p><p>The pie-guy grinned, “I’ll stop being a jerk when you stop being a bitch.”</p><p>Luffy slapped the table and growled, “Tell me why God Usopp has a few rooms or I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p>Pie-guy cackled and had tears in his eyes, “No.”</p><p>This guy was testing Luffy’s last nerve. “Okay. I’ll kick your ass!” Luffy somehow managed to grab the man by his flannel shirt without knocking over the beer. The man laughed even harder. He wiped a tear from his eye. Inches from the man’s face, Luffy shouted, “You’re going to tell me what room he’s in or else.”</p><p>The other man stopped laughing and frowned, “You’re not getting anywhere with that. Just go to the hotel yourself, you sonuvabitch! Let me drink my beer!” The man pried off Luffy’s hands and took a satisfying gulp of the beer.</p><p>“If I ever see you again, I will definitely kick your ass. And if you’re a pirate, you’re going to Impel Down.”</p><p>The man set down his beer and sarcastically said, “Wow. I’m so scared.” He turned to look at the other man wearing flannel, “Get this, Sammy, he’s gonna kick my ass.”</p><p>The man ignored him and spoke to Luffy, “Please leave.”</p><p>Luffy frowned, “I’ll leave. Where is Tropical Hotel?”</p><p>The man smiled, “It’s at the port, you can’t miss it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Luffy nodded and left them. Behind him he heard, “What a jerk.” followed by, “You asked for it.”</p><p>Outside the bar, Luffy patted his pocket for his baby Den Den Mushi. The cute snail has a straw hat on the shell and a mustache underneath where the nose should be. </p><p>He dialed Nami’s number.</p><p>The snail looked annoyed and mouthed, <em>“Did you capture him?”</em></p><p>Luffy frowned, “No, but I did find out where he is, after threatening an annoying guy eating pie. I had to buy him a beer to get him to talk!”</p><p>The snail sighed, <em>“Of course not. Did you at least buy the cheapest beer?”</em></p><p>Luffy smiled, “Yeah. Anyways, God Usopp is at Tropical Hotel.”</p><p>The snail’s eyes widened, <em>“Seriously? That’s close to where we tied the fishing boat.”</em></p><p>“Where is it again?”</p><p>The snail narrowed its eyes, <em>“It’s straight from where you are.” </em>The snail started spitting, “<em>How the hell are you a pirate hunter? You can’t even navigate without me!”</em></p><p>Luffy pouted, “Hey, shush!” Then he laughed, “Shishishishishi! I need all the help I can get.” He grinned, “Thanks, Nami, for everything.”</p><p>The snail rolled its eyes, <em>“Good. You’re welcome, you directionless monkey.”</em></p><p>Luffy laughed, “Shishishishi. See you there.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bye.” </em>
</p><p>Nami hung up and Luffy put the baby snail back into his pocket.</p><p>He didn’t continue walking straight ahead. Instead, he walked five feet then took a left down a dark alleyway. He’s not a directionless monkey; he just wants to take the more adventurous route. </p><p>The baby Den Den Mushi in his pocket started ringing.</p><p>
  <em>Purupurupurupuru</em>
</p><p>He pulled it out; the snail looked angry. Narrowed eyes and prepared to growl at Luffy.</p><p>The snail with Nami’s voice shouted at him, <em>“Luffy, you’re not here!”</em></p><p>Luffy’s lips turned to the side, “I went straight.”</p><p>
  <em>“You did not, you liar!”</em>
</p><p>Luffy laughed, “Okay, you got me. I went left.”</p><p><em>“Luffyyy!”</em> Nami sighed, <em>“Don’t make me find you.”</em></p><p>Luffy started sweating, “N-no. Don’t, Nami! I’m walking the right way now.”</p><p>Nami is truly terrifying. Do not underestimate the navigator; she will put you in your place.</p><p>Luffy has a stare down with the snail. The snail stares back and a bead of sweat builds. It narrows its eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Katcha </em>
</p><p>The call ended and Luffy was left with an uneasy feeling. Prickles went down his back. The air and time around him stood still. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears.   </p><p>From behind him, a familiar voice said, “Found you.”</p><p>Luffy’s back shook and he slowly turned around. An unhappy Nami stood in front of him. Her left eye twitched.</p><p>Luffy nervously chuckled, “Hehehehe. Hey, Nami…” He sprinted left and she chased him. “Bye!”</p><p>---</p><p>Luffy and Nami huffed and caught their breaths. Nami gave Luffy a comical black eye outside the entrance to Tropical Hotel. It felt as though Nami had possessed Haki.</p><p>Nico Robin and Cyborg Franky were conversing with a strange man that had a mustache that came out from his lips. He was wearing a red button-up long sleeved shirt with neon green pants.</p><p>Nico Robin smiled at the hotel owner, “Spector, do you know where the God Usopp Pirates are?”</p><p>Spector shook his head repeatedly, “N-No. I don’t.”</p><p>Luffy frowned, “He’s lying. I heard from someone that God Usopp is staying here.”</p><p>Spector trembled, “Okay. Yes, he’s here! Allow me to lead you to his room.” He gave a short uneasy smile and pointed to an over-water bungalow behind him. “This way.” Spector turned and started walking; looking back every so often just to make sure they were following.</p><p>Luffy, Nami, Franky, and Robin followed behind. Luffy was a tad bit nervous that Usopp wouldn’t be in his room. What if the guy was at the buffet as they walk or eating more than a few chocolate-covered marshmallows? Luffy’s stomach growled at the thought of delicious buffet food. “All-you-can eat buffet. Yummy.” Drool dripped out of his mouth and his stomach growled again.</p><p>Franky scolded him, “Luffy-bro, focus.”</p><p>Luffy dried the side of his mouth and sheepishly said, “Sorry.” </p><p>Spector took a deep breath and knocked on the door several times. There was no answer and no movement could be heard in the room.</p><p>Robin asked, “Where do you think he could be?”</p><p>“I believe he’s eating dinner at the buffet.” Spector confirmed Luffy’s suspicion and answered Luffy’s unspoken prayer.</p><p>Luffy’s stomach gurgled loudly and he rubbed his stomach. “So, we’ll stop and eat at the buffet.”</p><p>Nami bonked him on the side of his head with her fist. She growled, “No, we’re capturing God Usopp and leaving immediately. No time for a prolonged meeting with the food gods!”</p><p>“Hey, wait.” Luffy looked around, someone is missing from their group. “Where’s Brook?”</p><p>Robin giggles and doesn’t say anything. Nami shrugged, “Asking a lady to see her panties?”</p><p>Luffy laughed, “Shishishishi. That’s probably what he’s doing.”</p><p>“Where is the buffet area, <em>Super</em> Spector?” Franky grinned.</p><p>“This way.”</p><p>Spector guided the four of them to a building that looked similar to the Over-water bungalows. He held the door open and escorted them in.    </p><p>Luffy scanned the area for God Usopp.</p><p>The man was laughing at a round table with a small cute reindeer, three young boys, a Whale Shark Fish-Man, a green-haired man and a blond man. The sight of God Usopp's smile made Luffy's heart flutter. </p><p>Luffy was left speechless and looked like a gaping fish. “Focus! Focus. You're here to capture God Usopp.” Luffy muttered under his breath. </p><p>Nami glanced over her shoulder at Luffy and grinned. She jabbed Luffy’s side with an elbow and teased, “Ooh, you like a pirate.”</p><p>Luffy whined, “Shhhh, Nami!”</p><p>The last thing Luffy needed was to lose his good reputation to a filthy pirate that is... definitely <em>not</em> cute. Remember, they are not here to befriend criminals! But the pirate is cute. No he’s not. Maybe? Yes he is!  </p><p>Nami snickered and ran to Robin's side, no doubt telling her about Luffy's encounter. “Robiiiin, you owe me!”</p><p>Robin frowned and pulled out a sack of beris, “What a pity, Luffy. I was rooting for you.” Knowing Nami and her love for money, it wasn’t just a couple hundred beris; probably about two hundred thousand beris.</p><p>Luffy should probably tell them not to bet on him anymore! It’s embarrassing!</p><p>The man's green-haired crew member noticed Luffy staring at their table. He whispered something in God Usopp's ear. Something along the lines of, “The Pirate Hunter Luffy’s group is here. Should we take care of them?”</p><p>God Usopp looked over his shoulder. Then shook his head, smirked, and whispered something back. </p><p>The green-haired man's eyes widened and then his face settled to a knowing smile. The blond beside him snickered.</p><p>The sight was so baffling to Luffy that he completely forgot that he was standing in front of the swivel door. Luckily, no one came into the building behind Luffy.</p><p>Luffy's attention was stolen when the green-haired and blond men at God Usopp's table suddenly appeared next to him. </p><p>The green-haired man, if Luffy remembered correctly was Roronoa Zoro. Zoro grinned, “So, Monkey D. Luffy.” </p><p>“Pirate Hunter Straw Hat Luffy.” The blond, Black Leg Sanji, added. </p><p>“No. Even better, Pirate Hunter Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy.” Zoro laughed. The blond had laughter tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>Luffy frowned, “Yeah. But that's too long!” </p><p>Sanji laughed, “Hey, you're the one who decided to become a pirate hunter and wear that straw hat. That's your own shitty fault.” </p><p>Zoro composed himself first, “But seriously, why are you here?” He placed a hand on the hilt of his white katana. </p><p>Luffy grinned, not shocked by the warning, “I'm here to capture God Usopp and turn him in.”</p><p>“Right...” Zoro shook his head, causing the three earrings on his ear to chime. He stayed silent for a moment then said, “We'll lead the way to Usopp.” </p><p>Sanji placed a cigarette between his lips, sucked on it, then blew the smoke as if to taunt Luffy, “If you try anything, we'll kill you.” </p><p>“Not if I kill you first.” Luffy grinned darkly. </p><p>Sanji pushed Luffy towards God Usopp's table, “Sure thing. Well, get on with it.” </p><p>Zoro and Sanji shared a glance and smirked, then headed to the buffet line. </p><p>---</p><p>God Usopp greeted the pirate hunter with a smile. That's an unusual quality for someone who's about to spend the rest of their life in a nameless marine prison. </p><p>The charming man wasn't afraid of Luffy. That meant that the rumors were true; God Usopp truly is the bravest man in the world without the title of Pirate King. That’s pretty admirable.</p><p>God Usopp cleared his throat, “So, Pirate Hunter Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy.” </p><p>Luffy's eyebrow twitched at that name, “God Usopp.” </p><p>Usopp smiled, “I like to call myself Great Captain Usopp. Being God Usopp doesn't suit me.”</p><p>“Okay, Great Captain Usopp, I'm turning you in,” Luffy glanced at the boys then back to Usopp, “For child endangerment and unrightfully kidnapping three children.”</p><p>“Alright, straight to the point, I like that. And no, I didn't kidnap these kids! They even brought permission slips.” The boys giggled and Usopp frowned, “Turn me in without a fight.”</p><p>Luffy gasped, “What?”</p><p>Usopp smirked, “You heard me, Luffy-kun.”</p><p>“Wha-” Luffy thought it over and over. He couldn't wrap his head around it. God Usopp or whatever he calls himself, pretty much just said that he wanted to go to Impel Down without any fight! “That's no fun.” Luffy grumbled and pulled up a chair to sit down. He stared into Usopp's gorgeous brown eyes. The man’s eyes were mischievous, yet with a tinge of sadness. Luffy couldn’t help but stare.  </p><p>Usopp’s eyebrows raised, “What? Were you expecting a drawn out fight between us?” Usopp grinned at Luffy's attitude. </p><p>Luffy nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, “Yes.”</p><p>“Well then...” Usopp paused, “Luffy-kun, we're not going to.”</p><p>“Why not?” Luffy almost whined. “What good is a pirate hunter if the pirate doesn’t put up a fight?”</p><p>“Look, I've lost a good majority of my men.” Usopp looked down at the table and sighed, sadness dripping in his voice, “I don't feel like fighting.”</p><p>Luffy growled, “That's not an excuse! You should fight for what those people lost their lives to!”</p><p>Never in his twenty-one years would Luffy imagine that he'd be giving a pep-talk to a friggin' pirate. If Sabo or Ace were to hear of this, Luffy would never see the end of it!</p><p>Jinbe, an oddly admirable Whale Shark Fish-man, added to the conversation, “Luffy-san, I agree with you,” He paused, <em>“But, </em>you must understand where my captain is coming from.”</p><p>Luffy shook his head, “I'm not in the mood for a story.”</p><p>Jinbe frowned, “I see.”</p><p>Loud laughter similar to seagull interrupted Jinbe’s disappointment. A familiar laugh filled the air, “Yohohohohoho.”</p><p>A drunk skeleton, rather Pirate Hunter Luffy’s drunk skeleton, was dancing with an equally drunk woman. Swaying, wobbling, to the tune of an old pirate shanty with drinks in their hands. Alcohol sloshed to the floor causing a slipping hazard.</p><p>“How does a skeleton get drunk?” Jinbe pondered out loud.</p><p>“Don’t ask.” Nami replied and sat down next to Jinbe.</p><p>Jinbe straightened up and inhaled, “Hello, Nami. How is life?”</p><p>Usopp spat out his drink on Luffy and shrieked, “You two know each other?!”</p><p>Luffy crossed his arms and exhaled then growled, “Usopp. I’m going to fight you! Keep this up!”</p><p>“Of course I do, Great Usopp-san. She’s the lady who captured Arlong.”</p><p>Nami nodded, “Yup, Bell-mère helped me!” She raised her mug and Jinbe raised his glass. The two clunked their glasses together. Like a punch line to a joke, they're breaking all the rules and moral codes.</p><p>Usopp wiped his mouth with a napkin and grinned as he glanced at Luffy; Luffy hid his eyes underneath the straw hat and growled. Jinbe smiled sadly, “I’m glad you captured him. I thought Arlong parting ways with the Usopp Pirates would cause him to be a better person.”</p><p>“Look how far he has fallen.” Nami shook her head.</p><p>“As the captain of this mighty crew, I’m ashamed of the way things went.”</p><p>“Usopp, don’t beat yourself up for it. You couldn’t control angry Arlong.” Nami patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>“I guess not.” Usopp sighed. </p>
<hr/><p>Present Day</p><p>Evening</p><p> </p><p>Now, the captured pirate is sitting in a cell on Luffy's ship, shackled and well-fed. Although there isn’t a bed for Usopp and Chopper to sleep like Kings in.</p><p>Perhaps he should be an uncaring pirate hunter, but Luffy doesn't want to see someone starve to death, even if the man has been a criminal since the age of ten. </p><p>Usually, Luffy would beat up the poor pirate in his cell to a pulp, but for some reason he can't bring himself to make Usopp and his pet suffer.</p><p>He mumbles too low for Usopp to hear, “What is wrong with me?”</p><p>Usopp hears that and looks amazed, like he's never seen a pirate hunter before.</p><p>“Hey, quit staring at me like that, pirate!” Luffy shouts.</p><p>“I'm amazed. Why am I not dead?” Usopp asks.</p><p>“Because I like to keep my side of the bargain. What good is a dead pirate?” Luffy replies.</p><p>“Okay then... Is that the only reason?” Usopp smirks.</p><p>“No other reason!” Luffy shouts and turns his office chair to look at the wanted posters he drew perfectly. Red yarn wrapped around pins, point to the best taverns. Trying to distract himself from the cute pirate in the cell, he thinks of pirates that are impossible to capture. “Pandaman. I've tried to capture you many times!” It's true he tried to capture him, but the man keeps getting away. It sometimes makes Luffy wonder if piracy would be fun.</p><p>The freedom to run and eat all the meat in the world sounds like fun. Not being told what to do by the corrupt World Government. Or rather, being told what to do but not doing what you’re told.    </p><p>Luffy shakes his head, “No, no, it’s not!” He mumbles, “Forgive me, Ace.”  </p><p>Usopp chuckles, “Oh stop, you're too easy to see through.” His shackles rattle.</p><p>“Am not!” Luffy spins his chair to glare daggers at the pirate.</p><p>Usopp just smiles. If he’s trying to get on Luffy’s nerves, it’s working.</p><p>“Usopp, I'm trying to sleep.” Tony Tony Chopper, Usopp's pet, yawns and stretches his limbs.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I was just upsetting this pirate hunter.” Usopp winks at Luffy.</p><p>Luffy doesn’t know what to think about that. How should he react to that? What was it anyways? “Wait! You’re a talking reindeer?!” Luffy temporarily forgets of the moment, a talking reindeer is more important.</p><p>“Hang on!” Chopper flails his hooves in the air, “Why is he nice? We've eaten and drank.” Chopper states. He turns his head to stare at Luffy, “Are you going to fatten us up and eat us?!”</p><p>“I want a talking reindeer as a pirate hunter! Also, I'm not a cannibal.”</p><p>Chopper squeaks, “No! Don't eat me. I'm too young and cute.”</p><p>“I’m not going to eat you!” Luffy jiggles the bars and falls to the ground, “Seaaaa stone.”</p><p>Usopp shrieks, “You made these sea stone and you’re a devil fruit user?!”</p><p>An alarm system goes off, blaring red lights flicker. Franky slides down a pole in a <em>super </em>fashion. That doesn’t seem like an easy task for a bulky man wearing tan dress slacks.   </p><p>Could this be Luffy’s imagination? Is anything real? What does the sea stone do to a devil fruit user?</p><p>A distant somewhat familiar voice shouts, “Franky! Help him!”</p><p>“Luffy-bro, we’ve talked about this! Stop touching the cell!” Franky frowns and pries Luffy’s rubbery hands off the sea stone bars.</p><p>Luffy grabs at the bar again and grins.</p><p>Franky slaps his hand away, “This is <em>super</em> not okay, bro!”</p><p>The loud sound of iron shackles falling jars their attentions. Usopp has broken free from the shackles binding his wrists.</p><p>“Luffy-bro, how about we let this guy go?” Franky whispers while firmly holding Luffy’s hands in place.</p><p>Luffy rips his hands out of Franky’s grasp and stretches his arm to the office chair. He flings himself to the chair, sits on it and falls over. “What! We can’t. That’s not a good idea!”</p><p>Usopp watches this with wide eyes, then moves on to unshackle Chopper. Luffy picks up the chair and straightens it. He sits down and stares at Franky.  </p><p>“Come on, bro, he could be an apprentice or something <em>super </em>like that.” Franky points at the reindeer, who is hiding behind Usopp’s right leg. “And that <em>super </em>cutie can ride my shoulders while the two of us work!”</p><p>Luffy shakes his head and crosses his arms, “No.”</p><p>“Oh thank you, Luffy-bro! We’ve got so many things to do aboard. I need all the help I can get.”</p><p>Usopp takes off the ankle shackles on Chopper and grins, “So, Franky-bro, what can I do for ya?”</p><p>Luffy huffs, “I said no! N-O! That spells noooo!”</p><p>“Lu-bro, we can do what we want!” Franky strikes his <em>Super </em>pose, “It’s <em>super</em> time!”</p><p>Luffy’s stomach grumbles and he rubs it, “Supper time or <em>super </em>time?”</p><p>“<em>Super </em>supper time!” Franky grins and opens the cell door. The door squeals when it opens. Franky thinks, <em>I should put some oil on that! </em></p><p>Usopp pick-pockets Luffy as he passes by and pulls out four coupons to a restaurant Usopp has never heard of. Luffy snatches them back and gasps, “Hey! Don’t steal!”</p><p>“I wasn’t stealing!”</p><p>Luffy narrows his eyes and stares right into Usopp’s soul, “Whatever you say, Uso.” He holds the coupons to chest tightly. </p><p>Usopp blushes and stammers, “H-Hey!” Usopp grabs Luffy arm with a strong grip, causing the coupons to fall down to the floor.</p><p>Luffy growls and notices how cold Usopp’s hands are. There’s a saying, “Cold hands warm heart.” Luffy has yet to see the pirate’s heart; so far Usopp’s actions aren’t proving this right.</p><p>Franky shouts, “It’s <em>Super </em>Supper time! No time for a fight! You’ll fight to the death later.”</p><p>Usopp lets go and scrambles to pick up the coupons. Franky tries to grab them before Usopp and Luffy, but in the end Luffy grabs them and jams them into the pocket farthest from Usopp.</p><p>Luffy stomps down the hall and up the stairs, off to the galley he goes where his first and only love waits for him. A steaming hot plate of sea king meat that was freshly grilled by Robin. Nothing will stand in his way, not even the cute pirate. Again, he is definitely <em>not </em>cute! Stop it. </p><p>Robin and a hungover Brook sit at the table. Brook’s afro has yellow and green bows in it. Maybe the lady last night had a good ‘ole time. It’s actually shocking the man usually doesn’t want anyone to touch his precious afro.</p><p>Robin looks up from her tea and smiles at everyone, “Hi there, Great Usopp. I see you have made yourself at home.”</p><p>Usopp uneasily laughs, “Yep…”</p><p>Robin smiles simply and Usopp sweats. God Usopp is afraid of something: Nico Robin. Interesting.</p><p>Usopp blurts out, “I got a key! Okay?!”</p><p>Robin giggles, “Fufufufufu. I wasn’t trying to be intimidating. Don’t fret, Great Usopp.”</p><p>“Luffy was too busy looking at the poorly drawn wanted posters when he brought me in. There I stole the keys and…” Usopp suddenly faints.</p><p>“Wha-What did you do to him?!” Chopper cries.</p><p>“Nothing. He just fainted. I didn’t use my abilities.”</p><p>“I’ll sue you!”</p><p>Robin’s eyes widen slightly, “With what money?”</p><p>Chopper puts a hoof on his forehead and thinks, then he shouts, “All…of my cotton candy money!”</p><p>“Who will be your lawyer?”</p><p>Chopper beams, “Roronoa Zoro!”</p><p>Usopp twitches on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's cursed. Franky wears pants. </p><p>I just want to keyboard smash and I'm the one who wrote this. For the sake of text-to-speech readers and myself, I won't do that.</p><p>Sam, Dean and Castiel made an appearance. I forgot why I wrote them in... But they added to the plot. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Keyboard smash and slap the Kudo button.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>